Thanks
by sternchan
Summary: Just a little songfic


Ok, I don't know why it takes me always so long to write a new story. And I'm ashamed for that fact. I had this idea for almost a year now…. Well, now it is done.

The song and the lyrics are not mine, Stefan Oberhoff is the writer of this song. All I did was to translate it as good as I could, though there where a few problems with the line "Merci, das es dich gibt" It means simply "Tank you that you are" But I'm not sure if that's the way of saying it in English. Oh and… the first strophe does not make much sense.

If you want to hear the song, listen to this: .com/watch?v=_C5t0okSMFM

And now: Have fun!

* * *

><p><strong>Merci<strong>

Citylights, Noise, Laughter, in the middle but not around

Earning money, having fun, just one egg for breakfast

Rain that cry's on the window-glass , Heart- Labyrinth without light,

doesn't find a place to stay

Because you just were not. And suddenly you are there.

_Großstadtlichter, Lärm, Gelächter, mittendrin und nicht dabei..._

_Geld verdienen, amüsieren, wieder nur ein Frühstücksei_

_Regen weint an Fensterscheiben. Herz – Irrgarten ohne Licht,_

_findet keinen Platz zum Bleiben_

_denn es gibt dich einfach nicht. Und plötzlich bist du da_

Jacob Hood had enough. All this… the new job, the new people he met. The cold weather in Washington DC. Washington DC… big, loud, cold, at least to him. He went out with his friend Frank but he felt like he did not belong here. And when he was not in Washington it was the same. There was always an Agent he did not like. Well that was at least a feeling that was mutual. He had set in Franks office watching the rain outside and missed his wife more then ever. Today he would met his new handler, again. And then SHE walked in. Special Agent Rachel Young.

They had their problems and fights but now… now she was his everything.

You are the lightest spot at my horizont

You are the colour in my grey day

You are the hero in my nursery rhyme

Thanks, that you are here.

_Du bist der hellste Punkt an meinem Horizont!_

_Du bist der Farbenklecks in meinem „grau-in-grau"!_

_Du bist das Hänschenklein in meinem Kinderlied!_

_Merci, dass es dich gibt!_

When his world now seemed grey she was there to, well "protect him" as she sometimes called it, but she did more. After some time he realised that she was not protecting him from physical danger but from his depressions. But in both ways, pysical or psycological she was his hero. And there were even times he felt ashamed of how he tried to get rid of her at first.

_You are the lifeboat on my ocean_  
><em>You are the Hurrikan in my water-glas<em>  
><em>In my wintertime you are my sunshine<em>  
><em>Thanks, that you are here.<em>

Du bist das Rettungsboot auf meinem Ozean!

Du bist der Wirbelsturm in meinem Wasserglas!

Du bist in meiner Winterzeit der Sonnenstrahl!

Merci, dass es dich gibt!

Rachel his lifeboat, if he would call her that, she might probably kick his ass hard enough to send him to the moon. But she was a Hurrikan. The way she chased after criminals or stormed in crime scene. He didn't know it until then, that he needed a nice fresh storm in his water-glas. And when she came to his apartment after the Christmas season, when everything seemed lonely to him, she definitely was his sunshine.

You are the water in my desert  
>You are the rock in my stormy sea<br>In my favourite song, you are the melody  
>Thanks, that you are here.<p>

_Du bist die Wasserflut für meinen Wüstensand!_

_Du bist der Feld, der in meiner Brandung steht!_

_Du bist in meinem Lieblingslied, die Melodie!_

_Merci, dass es Dich gibt!_

Sometimes he wondered how a human could be a Hurrikan, Sunshine and water at the same time. After all it was impossible for a human creature to be anything other but a human. Well, with Rachel it was different. She was his water. When she was not around he sometimes had the feeling of dying on thirst, and when he needed help she really was the rescuing rock in a stormy sea, although Felix had much more the size of a rock then Rachel.

You have the warmth to thaw my iceage  
>You have the strength to trust my weakness<br>You have the dephs that pulls me up high  
>Thanks, that you are here.<p>

_Du hast die Wärme, meine Eiszeit aufzutaun!_

_Du hast die Stärke, meiner Schwäche zu vertraun!_

_Du hast die Tiefe, die mich in die Höhe zieht!_

_Merci, dass es dich gibt!_

'She has everything I need!' he realised. 'No she IS everything I need.' And so went to tell her.


End file.
